In His Arms
by katie-earnshaw28
Summary: Deputy Jordan Parrish comes over to de stress Lydia Martin after she's had a tough week. They were meant to be watching movies and eating take out but they find a much better way to relax... Marrish fanfic. rated M/M as this is basically just smut! This is my first fanfic so please leave me reviews to let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Lydia swept the red lipsticks over her pillowy pout and ran down to open the door. Deputy Parrish was standing there, looking at the floor, clearly nervous about the evening ahead. She stood aside to let him in and he smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." He paused, suddenly realising she was a minor and that this was probably inappropriate. "I mean to say, that dress is beautiful… I mean not that you're not beautiful but…"

Lydia chuckled, a light sparkling laugh that filled the air and danced through Parrish's head. He was still wearing his work uniform as he'd come over as soon as work had finished, stopping only briefly to get a takeaway. He didn't want to lose any of his precious time with Lydia.

"Come on in deputy. Thank you for coming over."

"No problem. I know how stressed you've been recently so I figured you probably could do with a take-out and some films."

It was her turn to smile at the ground now. She had been surprised when he had offered to come round and de stress her. She knew that if people knew, they would assume something was happening but she was convinced that Parrish had only come round as a friend. It seemed ridiculous that Lydia, who was so confident around men, was so enamoured with Parrish. Whenever she saw him she felt like a thirteen year old girl again. Her heart would pound and her stomachs would do backflips, so whatever the chances of gossip were, she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity for a night in alone with Parrish snuggled up on the sofa.

He unpacked the brown paper bag on the table next to the sofa.

"Right. I've got spring rolls, prawn toast, some fried seaweed, prawn crackers and some of those hoisin duck pancake things. Sound good? Then for movies, you have a choice. I've got The Notebook, Breakfast at Tiffany's or Notting Hill."

She gazed into his eyes for a second before reaching for the Notting Hill DVD.

"This one." She slotted it into the DVD player and the two of them started eating the Chinese food. They were half way through the movie when the food had nearly gone. One spring roll was left and Lydia offered to share it with Parrish.

"you want me to grab a knife so I can cut it in half?" he offered.

"No, it's ok. Take a bite." She held it gently and he ate it from her hands, his lips softly grazing the tip of her fingers. It was a strangely intimate moment and Parrish swallowed the half spring roll quickly and in a moment kissed Lydia on the lips before she could eat her own half.

He pulled away, anxious that he had overstepped the mark. Lydia appeared to think for a second or two before placing the half eaten spring roll on the plate and then kissing Parrish back. She pushed him back on the sofa and was straddling him between her thighs. His hands were on her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. She tore herself away from his lips to kiss his neck and his ears. Gently, she bit his earlobes, tugging slightly as he sighed with pleasure. He pulled her round so that he could kiss her again and she noticed his eyes were glowing slightly. She grinded her hips into him slightly as her instincts took over and she felt his erection throbbing under his uniform. He stopped her and brushed one of her strawberry blonde curls behind her ear.

"Lydia we don't have to do everything tonight. I don't want you to feel you have to. You are under age after all"

"I want to." She said with her fingers stroking the tiny patch of skin visible between his shirt and the waistband of his trousers. "I've wanted to for a while. I can feel you want me too." She said, glancing at his crotch and smirking as it twitched.

He kissed her in reply and Lydia took that as a sign to keep going. She undid his trousers and felt him between her hands. Then she flicked the end of her tongue across his tip and watched his face as he let his head roll back in ecstasy. She teased him a few moments longer before taking his length into her mouth and sucking. His hand scraped her hair back so he could watch her then suddenly he goes

"Fuck. Lydia I'm going to come. Climb on top of me." Her dress came off in an instant and while she stood there taking off her pale blue bra and purple lace thong, Parrish stared at her in awe before pulling his trousers off and unbuttoning his shirt at the speed of lightening. She mounted him and felt him fill her and his fingers were gently playing with her nipples as she bounced up and down. Her moaning was as good to hear as her laughing, thought Parrish as he gazed at the beautiful girl he had on top of him. His fingers played with her clitoris as she continued and he could feel her tightening as she came close to her orgasm. He was so turned on he was willing himself not to come before her, not to disappoint her. He managed but as soon as he felt her come, as her thighs started to shake and she let her head rest on his chest, he came. He held her for a few minutes, softly stroking her hair and they came down from their highs. He felt like fire to her but it was a comforting heat, like an open fire on Christmas Eve, and she felt cool and calm to him. The Yin to his Yang.

Lydia caught a glance of herself in the reflection of the television.

"You've kissed all my lipstick off" she giggled.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Definitely not." She replied and kissed him again as if to make her point.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Sheriff has gone out. All on my own in the office. SO BORED_!"

Lydia read the text from Parrish and a mischievous smile came over her face. She hurriedly got into her favourite underwear and looked approvingly at herself in the mirror before putting on her long black coat. She coated her lashes one more time for luck with her mascara, emphasising her large doe like eyes.

Jordan looked up from his paperwork as he heard the door open. He stared open mouthed as Lydia kicked the door close behind her. She slowly opened her coat and let him see what she was wearing. A black lace bra covered her plump breasts and matching knickers were slightly hidden by the suspender belt which kept her glossy stockings up.

"Lydia…" he muttered slightly breathless with disbelief.

"shh" she whispered, lightly pressing her lips with her index finger before straddling him in his desk chair and kissing his ears and neck. Unable to resist any longer, despite feeling nervous about the possibility of Stalinski coming back and catching then, he rose up from his chair and lay her on the desk.

Unbuttoning his trousers and easing Lydia's knickers off, he teased her with the tip of his penis before inserting his fingers and feeling her wetness as she sighed with satisfaction. When he could feel her wetness spill he penetrated her and let his head roll back with ecstasy. His papers and arrest warrants flew off the desk around the room as both of them moaned with pleasure. He could feel the glossy smooth texture of her stockings around his hips.

They came together as both of them shook with joy and hurriedly got dressed, remembering where they were. She sat on his lap and looped her arms around his necks. He cuddled her close to him, smelling the macadamia oil in her hair. After a few minutes they heard the door close and Lydia jumped off his lap. The door opened and Sheriff Stalinski was standing there.

"You alright Parrish? Nothing happened while I was gone I hope!" He glanced at Lydia then at the floor, covered with paperwork. "It's a bit of a mess in here deputy. You may want to keep your paperwork in better order. Lydia, you should probably let him get back to his filing and stop distracting him."

"Oh yes. Of course Sheriff. I just came by to see if the deputy had any new leads on the bodies." She paused "…but he's told me he'll update me as and when so I'd best be getting home."

She blushed and walked out the door, sashaying her hips as she knew Jordan was still gazing at her discretely while listening to Stalinski rant about paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

Wispy strawberry blonde hair lifted in the wind and Jordan Parrish paused for a moment, admiring the beauty of the girl who was sitting on the old bench next to the sheriff's station. She was partially in the shade of the old tree but as its branches shifted, little specks of daylight danced across her face, showing off her pretty freckles which were scattered over her nose and cheeks but barely visible as they were only a shade or two darker than her otherwise porcelain face.

She was engrossed in a school book, trying desperately to revise and Jordan made an attempt to surprise her with his presence but she turned quickly and narrowed her eyes while smirking at him.

"Can't sneak up on a banshee deputy." She informed him.

"hmm… and you knowing I'd come over has nothing to do with the fact that you checked the rota earlier and knew my shift would be ending any minute now and you were waiting for me."

"Don't flatter yourself." She paused. "How did you know I was waiting for you?"  
"Why else would you choose the sheriff's station to revise at?"

"your investigative skills are impressive." She kissed him softly on the lips but he backed away.

"Not here Lydia. We'll go back to my place."

"Why not? I thought people knew now."

"They know but they don't agree with it. You're still a fair bit younger than me and I'm a deputy. I've got to be seen as a moral person."

"I hate not being a proper couple. If I want to kiss my boyfriend in public I should be able to."

She pouted and Parrish had to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her right then and there.

"I know. But just because it's got to be that way in public doesn't mean it has to be that way in private… let me get you back to mine and you can do anything you want to me."

"Promise?"

"Hand on my heart."

As soon as Parrish opened the door she pushed him through it. She kissed him, standing slightly on her tip toes to reach him. He reciprocated passionately, leaning her against the back of the sofa while keeping one hand on the back of her neck and one on her firm bum. Her hands were busy unbuckling his trousers, and letting her fingers explore into his boxers and find his hard penis. She broke away from the kiss and got on her knees, playfully sucking and licking him. Her small hands cupping and stroking his balls as Parrish gently brushed his fingers through her hair, enjoying every sensation. His head went back and he let out a small deep moan as he shot into her mouth and she sucked just a little longer, swallowing every drop.

He barely caught his breath for a second before flipping her onto the sofa on her back.

"Are we not making it to the bedroom today Jordan?" she breathlessly asked.

"I can wait that long to taste you." He replied and she felt herself moisten further as she noticed the animalistic look he had in his eyes.

Her lace knickers came off in a second, over her silky legs and he ruckled up her dress before throwing her thighs over his shoulders and licking her like a cat licks the sweetest of creams. Her body felt as if it were on fire and she had to bite her lip from letting out a banshee scream as he sucked gently on her clitoris while letting his fingers enter her.

"Jordan" she gasped, "ugh I'm gonna cum"


End file.
